1. Field
The present invention is generally related to an anti-theft device for preventing removal of a horn on a locomotive.
2. Description of Related Art
Theft of locomotive horns has been a problem in the railroad industry, and can be costly to replace. To reduce horns from being stolen, some users have tried installing high security or anti-theft bolts to secure or mount a base of the horn to the locomotive. However, thieves are able to buy a matching drive or removal device to remove such bolts. Others have tried welding bolts, tabs, and/or collars at mounting portion of the horn and/or over bolts and/or fasteners, but such welds can be ground off to remove the horn. Even if multiple types of bolts and fasteners are used to mount the base of the horn to the locomotive, thieves have found methods for removing horns from the locomotive.